A Broken Heart
by Rose Starre
Summary: While exploring the inner recesses of Sora's heart, Roxas discovers a girl hidden in the shadows. Bringing her into the light, Roxas feels as though he has seen her somewhere before, but cannot quite name where. What he can see is that she has suffered some kind of damage or abuse at some time in her existence, so he decides to take care of her, despite Ventus's warnings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story.**

"I wouldn't go too far if I were you," Ventus calls, folding his arms. "I've been here longer than you have, so I would know."

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas sighs, waving one hand dismissively. "You're really starting to sound like Aqua, y'know."

"Am not," Ventus snaps. He pauses for a moment, then adds, "What do you know about Aqua anyway?"

"As much as you've told me," Roxas answers. "So... a lot." He turns and starts walking.

"Seriously, though," Ventus repeats, "Watch your back in there. Ever since the whole Keyblade of Heart disaster, there's been darkness crawling around back there."

"I know, I know," Roxas mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"There might not be much, but it's still dangerous," Ventus continues, shaking a finger in Roxas's direction.

"Walking away, Ven," Roxas announces loudly, marching off.

This isn't Roxas's first time delving into the inner sanctums of his Somebody's heart. By now, the replicas of worlds crafted from Sora's memories are as familiar to the nobody as his own home in Twilight Town. But, as he sets foot on the sunny shores of Destiny Islands, he can somehow sense that something is awry. The memory versions of Sora's childhood friends are still frolicking on the beach, just as Roxas last remembers, but something else is moving in the shadows near the cave. Calling his keyblade to his side, he inches closer.

The mysterious being sees Roxas approaching and flees further into the cave, keeping its head down. "Hey!" Roxas calls after it, tightening his grip on his keyblade and charging forward.

Roxas stops once he is inside, glancing around at the various drawings scattered on the walls. The cool interior of the cave is a welcome reprieve from the tropical heat outside, but Roxas spends little time appreciating it. He takes slow and deliberate steps, searching the shadows for any kind of threat. Suddenly, a small, choked sob draws his attention. Letting his guard down somewhat, he turns and finally spots the mysterious being, which has taken the form of a girl.

Huddled against the wall as she is, the girl looks small and utterly helpless as she hastily wipes at her eyes with a gloved hand. She looks up at Roxas and whimpers, "You've come to finally get rid of me, haven't you?"

"No," Roxas replies, remembering the keyblade in his hand and putting it away. "I didn't know you were..." He trails off, not quite sure how to finish that sentence.

"What, a person?" the girl finishes for him. She hangs her head. "Well… I'm not. I'm… I'm just a puppet."

"That can't be true," Roxas insists, edging closer and kneeling in front of her. "You look like every bit a person as I am." He pauses for a moment, then reaches out one hand. "I'm Roxas. Do you have a name?"

"You really don't remember," the girl mumbles, scanning Roxas's face. She drops her gaze back to the ground. "My name is Xion," she sighs. Xion hugs her knees to her chest and adds, "You should go, Roxas. You aren't safe around me."

"Why not?" Roxas inquires, taking a quick glance around. "Everything seems fine here."

Xion looks up at Roxas, taking in his curious expression for a moment. "You don't understand, do you," she notes. "I've been living in the darkness here ever since you..." She stops herself and shakes her head. "I mean, since I returned to Sora."

"I've spent time in the darkness before, too," Roxas replies, wincing slightly as he remembers. "I used to be part of this Organization. Can't say it was the best time of my life." He chuckles, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Still," Xion insists, pressing herself closer to the wall. "You should just leave me here. All I'll ever do is hurt you again."

"Again?" Roxas mutters. He squints more closely at Xion's face. "You know, I almost feel like I know you from somewhere. Are you sure we haven't met?" Xion hesitates a moment, but shakes her head. "Well, in that case, why don't you come with me?" he suggests, standing and extending his hand again. "I'll introduce you to Ven." He notices Xion's reluctance and adds, "Unless you like sitting in this damp cave all by yourself."

Xion stares at Roxas's hand for a while, considering her options. At length, she accepts his help and stands. "You're just as stubborn as ever," she comments quietly, smiling to herself as Roxas leads her out of the cave, babbling about how well she and Ven would get along.


End file.
